


OC Ramblings

by CompanyPanda, PandaFalls



Category: OC House, The House at Panda Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5558462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompanyPanda/pseuds/CompanyPanda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaFalls/pseuds/PandaFalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are short little tidbits relating to the goings-on at the OC House.<br/>50% writing credit goes to CompanyPanda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas Time

Holidays! 

Athanas cooking Odetta's recipes and Violet asking everyone a million questions about the human traditions and trying his best to lend his helping tentacles... and then royally screwing something up, like wrapping the turkey in his enthusiasm. And everyone comes from so many different places, so they'd all have fun cultural traditions to contribute!

Typhus and Barnaby reluctantly went together to chop down a tree for the living room. No one was surprised when Typhus's lip came back busted.

Sigma did such a good job at making a brilliant dancing light display of the house that Typhus was a little freaked out and halfway convinced it was the work of Apollo. Once the tech was explained to him, he made sure everyone knew where the fire extinguisher was kept.

Come Christmas morning, Athanas and Violet are jumping on everyone in bed. "It's Christmas! Wake up wake up!" And Barnaby's like omg, not until I've had coffee.

Likewise, Typhus is practically a zombie in bed as Athanas tries to wake him up. He can utter nothing more than "wiiiine" as his excited little fawn flounders about the mattress. He isn't persuaded to get up until he sees the half full glass sitting on his nightstand.  
  
Complacent Erik is the easiest to pull out of bed and so he becomes the veritable tour guide of the living room by default until someone can come rescue him. "Er, yes, all your Santa snacks are eaten. The tree has more presents, see? It is, um, very excitement."

And then like the three parents, Poet, Barnaby, and Typhus are all sitting in their underwear drinking their morning cup of choice while Erik sits on the floor and starts handing out gifts. After they turn on Miracle on 34th Street, of course, and after Christmas cards have been passed out.

Violet was ecstatic to receive so many different socks for Christmas! He got so many that each of his tentacles could wear one and be all cozy and warm. Michael taught him how to do sock puppets and in the aftermath of that new hobby, Barnaby is now half-considering putting a hit on the veteran.

Typhus got a very expensive bottle of fine wine for Christmas and nearly cried manly tears of joy. [Get back in there, tear.](http://i.imgur.com/jchgdks.gif)

Poet ended up putting up some mistletoe and Typhus jumped on that tradition so fast. More importantly, the soldier also took the American habit of Christmas proposals to heart and took a knee in front of the fireplace and the rest of the family to offer up a silver engagement ring to his lover. Of course, Athanas said a happy, tearful yes.

Imagine the living room with the lights turned low and the fire place crackling and the tree glowing softly in the corner. The presents have long been open, the feast devoured, the songs sung, the movies watched. Christmas is drawing to a close. Everyone is talking and enjoying each other's company, and Violet is sitting on the floor whilst speaking through his sock puppets. Michael is reclined against Erik with his prostheses off and feeling very proud of Erik who is doing a great job at being social despite his shy slouch. Typhus and Athanas are in the other room taking full advantage of the mistletoe, contentedly making out and murmuring soft sweet nothings to one another as they revel in the calm Christmas spirit of the house.


	2. Doin' the Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *This chapter is rated M for references to mature themes.*

It's possible that Barnaby and Typhus would fuck at least once. Maybe in secret and then it would come out to Athanas and Violet later. Dat booty is too hard to pass up. However, Typhus is a really loyal lover. He really has to have a connection with someone to want to screw them. If they did do the do, it would have to be after they've been loving to hate each other for a while. But who knows if you could call it sex between them? On some level it might be a dance of dominance or a power play. Typhus thinks he's in charge because he's on top, but Barnaby thinks he's won because he got Typhus to give in.

Athanas would just then have to control himself and not turn Barnaby to stone. Violet would be very upset too, but unfortunately, he will have to deal with Barnaby's promiscuity one way or another. But really, with Poet around, no one could really blame anyone else for any infidelity because he causes uncontrollable horniness. Hell, even Athanas might find himself straying unwantingly. And Poet would just sit in a corner greedily rubbing his hands together.

Eventually, an orgy would happen.

Their personalities would show through even then. Typhus would make sure that he was the only one that got to get their junk inside Athanas and Violet would go for whomever was the most affectionate and willing to give him a good amount of attention. Poor Erik would end up getting absolutely dominated by Barnaby. Barnaby would give Erik the best blowjob of his life, blow his MIND away.

Think of the awkward aftermath! So much nervous tension. The only people who wouldn't be awkward after an orgy would be Poet and Barnaby.

Outside of the group context, it is very likely that Violet would let someone else get him off if they play to his intrinsic craving for affection and closeness. His mom really messed him up by not acknowledging his needs for physical/emotional affection and now he's a bit of a junkie for being touched. Absolute putty in Poet's hands, I'm sure. Poet would prey on Violet so hardcore. He loves playthings. Even though in reality he would deem all of them in the home his playthings, Violet might be a special case since Poet can sense his need for physicality. And Barnaby might be okay with that. As long as he's not hurting Violet, Barns would let it happen. Probably watch it happen! Violet would probably feel a little guilty since sex is his and Barnaby's way of being close and appreciating each other, but the addict part of him would overpower that every time.


	3. Fights

Of course, Barnaby and Typhus would have the most explosive love-to-hate relationship.

Michael might hover between referee and cheering on the fights. Being around all the boys and the adrenaline probably makes him think of the marines. But the fights might trigger stuff, and then they all come together to comfort him and such. Imagine him sitting with Erik while they watch Barnaby and Typhus brawl, explaining what the moves are and who is winning and who has what advantages, all pumped to be in on watching the testosterone spectacle.


End file.
